Heero's Blood
by BloodOfAngelsX
Summary: Kind of confusing...but you be the judge of that. I couldn't think of anything else to write. So, please be nice. ~DemonX ~~~O


~Disclaimer~ I do not own Gundam Wing, nor it's characters. Nor do I own the scary things I do..I think. But oh well, please enjoy.  
  
Title-Tears Of Blood. Author- CrimsonShadowDemonX ~Some characters may be OOC, but oh well. I don't give a damn O_O;.~  
  
Chapter-One Title-The Blood Slides Over My Cheek.  
  
I watched as the sun began to set and the sky turn to a crimson mixed with orange and yellow. I brushed a hand through my unruly dark hair and frowned as I watched the sun vanish below the horizen. I blinked and stood up from my wooden chair, walked over to my mirror and glared at my reflection. Never cried, never hurt and never happy. Those were the things I never had felt, if I broke a bone I would set it back into place without feeling it. I never shed a tear in my whole life, but I felt as if things would soon change for the worst. The lives I had taken with my Gundam...it didn't faze me as it should have. Quatre felt the whole thing while the rest of us kept fighting, Trowa wouldn't show any emotion except when he laughed. I hated how my fellow pilots knew what happiness and sorrow was, yet I wouldn't want to experience anything they had. I didn't give a damn about emotion, all I needed was my gun and my poker face. Nothing got past my barrier inside of my body, absolutly nothing. I grinned at my reflection, a sinister look which suited me quite nicely. I then frowned and turned away from my reflection, I was always alone. No one except my scientist helped me along while I was young. Now that I'm fifteen and alone, nothing affected me. I thought I had a slight caring for that Relena person, but I only found her interesting. How she didn't care if I killed her, how she would stand infront of me and beg me to do things. I wanted to just strangle her to death and say " Hey! I killed the last standing Peacecraft!"  
  
But, that wouldn't be true. Zechs is alive and I still want to battle him with our gundams, to feel the control in my hand. I smiled again and looked out the window, it was already dark. I pulled on a black shirt and walked out of my apartment, heading down the long staircase and exited the front door. A group of young men, maybe thirteen or so, stood next to the exit. They gave me my space and then returned to what they were doing when I was atleast three blocks away. I entered a large pub and sat at the bar, ordered a morgan and the guy didn't even ask how old I was. Being a fifteen year old drinker, how conveniant for me? To drown myself in the liquid. I left the pub and walked along the road, walking to the end of the town. To sit along the ocean and remember the past. Trowa came to my mind, I heard of him commiting suicide last night. Didn't really bother me, yet losing a fellow pilot hits you like a ton of bullets shot into your ribcage and tearing your insides. Last year Wufei made it to the champions for sword fighting, and Duo is a preist or something. I haven't heard anything of Quatre, but then again no one has. He simply vanished after the five of us split up, we detinated our Gundams and went to better things. But I didn't forget to give everyone something to remind them of our days, years and months together. I gave them a necklace with bones, bones of people who died because of us. I felt wetness sliding down my cheeks but I ignored it. It burned as I walked home, shut the door and laid down on my bed. I pulled my shirt off and closed my eyes, to indulge on my nightly mixture of grumbles and murmers. The burning hadn't ceased so I sat up and looked at my reflection. Dark lines ran down my face, I reached up and touched the line. I looked at my finger and tasted the dark liquid. Blood, my blood, on my fingertips and face. I was crying blood, what the hell? "You may kill yourself now so you can get your suffering over with," a voice sneered.  
  
I stood up and a mass of darkness appeared infront of me, a face formed and it was the most ugliest thing I had ever seen. It's face was bone and bleeding flesh, staring at me with crimson red eyes. "What the hell are you?!" I inquired hotly.  
  
"I am the ghost of death, you may call me Shinigami or the Reaper. But both are what I am and I am here to take your life," the ghost replied with a sinister grin.  
  
"Then take me..my life is not worth it...or to anyone."  
  
"You would really sacrifice your life...because you think no one cares?"  
  
I frowned, that question was foreign to me. But...well, I didn't care if I died. "I would...but it's not a sacrifice..it's a thing I am willing to do."  
  
The ghost frowned and pulled his scythe out from it's sheath, he raised it over my head as crimson tears slid down my cheeks. Yet I didn't feel sad, angry or even happy. These emotions, they were foreign to me as of just now because I couldn't feel anything afterwards. Reborn, that's what I felt. I floated on air with nothing holding onto me, hands or clothes just...me myself and I. I opened my eyes and stared into light, I was in Heaven as I could tell. The light soon began to brighten more until I was nearly blinded and I closed my eyes. It felt as if my body was wrapped in a dozen coats but when I opened my eyes I was still free and some foreign objects were attached to my back, I turned my head and wings of gold were attached to me. I dove towards crystal clear waters then darted upwards into the clear skies. "..heaven...," I murmed as I closed my eyes.  
  
Later that evening as I dressed in white and prepared to sleep, I felt everything sink in. I'm dead, dead as a doornail in my room. No one knows of my death except death itself, I felt sadness creep into my body but I held it at bay for now. I sat down against a rock that was set at the top of a grassy hill and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I rested my head on my kneecaps. "No one knows....only me and death, why do I suddenly feel sad when I should be..well, the same as I have always been?" I pondered.  
  
I felt tears slid down my cheeks as I closed my eyes to sleep, my body shook as I sobbed inside. I made no noise as I cried, I didn't have a reason to cry. I just wanted to let everything out, everything. I was tired, alone and hungry. But, light filled me up until I was full. I was finally at peace within these golden gates, but I was also empty. Sleep came easily but I still shed tears.  
  
The next morning I felt people fly by me, but then again it was probably my mind wandering like it usually did. I got up to my feet and floated down the hill, I hadn't seen anyone else here but myself when I stared at my reflection in the water. I splashed my face with fresh water then stared at my reflection just as I had yesterday. A young girl's face appeared in the water, I looked closer and tried to figure out how she got under the water. She smiled at me, her hair was long and dark. Her eyes were gold and she wore a plain white dress with golden lining around the neck, she turned away from me and vanished from the surface. I stood up and turned around, the girl was flying away towards the sky. I followed her and tried to catch up with her. "You're new around here, are you not?" she asked when she turned around to face me.  
  
"I am, where the hell am I anyways?" I inquired.  
  
"Hell is below, you are in Heaven. What's your name?"  
  
"Heero Yuy, you?"  
  
"My name is Tira."  
  
Tira floated to the ground and I followed, she turned. "This is Angel Haven, where all humans who have died show up. You were a Gundam pilot...weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Because..I was killed by a gundam..."  
  
I felt as if she ripped my heart out, I never killed a civilian. Atleast I didn't think I did, but it could have been any of the other pilots. "...oh...."  
  
"I never forgave the gundam with wings....he was beautiful and I've always wanted to meet the pilot, are you the pilot?"  
  
"..umm..no, I'm not."  
  
"I understand that because the pilot of the Angel Gundam would never die, he's already an angel...that is why I am in love with him. He'll come one day, and I'll be here waiting for him. I don't know why I'm telling you this but...I feel as if I know you very well."  
  
Tira turned to face me and she started to float again," you don't have to eat here...you get your food from the light. And you don't need to shower because you are bathed in the light."  
  
She flew away and I was left alone, once again. Being nice didn't bode well for me, I actually hated being nice. I walked towards the large lake and sat beside the shore, it produced a nice breeze to blow my unruly hair from my face. "You should get that cut, like I always told you to do," a familiar voice sighed.  
  
I turned and Trowa was standing there, his wings were pure white and he wore a tunic and white pants. "Trowa?!?"  
  
"Yeah....I didn't expect to see you here yet."  
  
I jumped up and refrained from hugging him.  
  
I was finally...free and not alone.  
  
As a free Angel...I could be..free...free...  
  
~The End ~ 


End file.
